


Behind the Bleachers

by I_Write_Useless_Fanfics, Okarai12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Amity Blight clearly has a crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Doesn't Mean to be a Bully Most of the Time, Amity doesn't know how to deal with emotions, Amity isn't cold-hearted, Beta Amity Blight - Freeform, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Luz Noceda - Freeform, Comfort, Defensive King, Depressed Luz Noceda, Drinking Behind the Bleachers, Drunk!Luz Noceda, F/F, First fanfic of the betas, How do I tag?, I use glyphs as breaks but no one says anything about them :(, Lumity, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Mostly just comfort nothing super fluffy, Oneshot, Sad Luz Noceda, Tags Are Hard, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, They are 16-17, They both need a Hug, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, beta, concerned Amity Blight, drunk, drunk talk, drunk words are sober thoughts, drunkfic, fluff?, kinda angsty, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Useless_Fanfics/pseuds/I_Write_Useless_Fanfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okarai12/pseuds/Okarai12
Summary: All day Amity hasn’t seen that annoyingly tall human, the one who always wore that stupid red beanie, Luz Noceda.When Luz doesn't show up to school Amity gets slightly worried (Even though she would never admit it). When Willow confronts her about Luz's disappearance, Amity decides to try and find the insufferable human. Amity goes to the Grudgby court to think but didn't expect to find Luz behind the bleachers drinking a bitter smelling liquid.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beta Amity Blight/Beta Luz Noceda, Concept Art Amity Blight/Concept Art Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	Behind the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We would like to say a few things before starting! This is a drunk fanfic, please don’t underage drink unless in a safe place or with someone who is sober to watch over you. In this story Luz’s speech is readable but we know if someone is heavily drunk they would probably slur way more than what we wrote, we just wanted you guys to be able to understand her. 
> 
> If you are one of our readers who have read ‘The Boogeyman’ we would like to say part two will be coming out before Christmas, we apologize for the long wait but I have school and also creative writing, so trying to write two-three stories at once is very difficult. If you are curious about the story I am writing for school then I can publish it for you to read! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and Spanish translations are at the bottom!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Amity walked to her next class, a small pile of books in hand as she wore her classic deadpan expression. All day she hasn’t seen that annoyingly tall human, the one who always wore that stupid red beanie, Luz Noceda. 

The green-haired witch placed her books with a sounding thud before taking her rightful seat near the window like always. Her and that insufferable human always shared a table. Not because they wanted too, but because the teacher thought it was a good idea, when in all honesty, it wasn't. 

She stared at the empty seat beside her, longer than necessary. It was oddly quiet all day without the teasing and nonchalant voice that always emitted from Luz. 

Amity turned away toward the window as she fiddled with her black spiked wristband, deep in thought. _‘Where could she be? Even though I would wish to wring her neck, Luz isn’t the type to miss school..’_ The bell sounded with its shrill screams as Amity looked toward the front of her class. This was her last hour, but it was the most boring. 

Amity stifled a yawn, as she struggled to do her notes. Her attention was wrapped around the unbearable human more than the lesson itself. 

She gave a low growl to herself as she decided to just abandon the idea of taking notes. Amity turned back to the window studying the view. It showed the Grudgby field slightly in the distance, as bright green grass was between the start of the court and the Hexside school building. _‘Did she get into another fight?’_ Amity gave a slight grin at the thought, wishing mercy on the poor witch who angered the human enough to swing fists. Amity will admit that the human can fight and her punches sure do hurt like hell. Luz also went toe to toe with the emperor! Like, no witch in their right mind would fight someone so powerful. But then again, it’s Luz.

The bell screamed startling the green-haired witch from her thoughts as the teacher stopped midspeech. “Well, I hope you all have a good rest of the day then. I also hope you took notes because we have a test tomorrow!” 

“Just kill me now,” Amity muttered to herself, recollecting her books as she quickly left the class, heading straight for her locker. She didn’t make it far to her desired destination though. A firm hand stopped her trek in the hallway, pulling her to the side almost hitting a locker. Amity let out a growl before peering up, locking eyes with emerald green. 

Amity went to speak but was cut off by Willow. “What did you do to Luz? I know you guys fight but even if she is battered and bruised by you, she still comes to school,” The plant-witch held an ire expression, her hand still locked onto Amity’s shoulder, keeping her from moving. 

“I didn’t do anything toward the stupid human, and get your hand off me!” Amity slapped Willow’s hand away earning a glare in return. 

“Then what happened? She isn’t the type to just go silent without saying something..”

Amity felt the start of worry bubbling in her chest, but she pushed it down before it could boil over, giving a sneer toward Willow instead. “Like if I'd know, maybe she got into a fight with someone else. Maybe that Owl Lady finally decided to eat her..” 

Willow scoffed as she combed her short hair, her expression shifting slightly as she side stepped to the right, giving Amity access to leave. They locked eyes once more before the green-haired witch took her leave. 

  
  


  
  


She placed her books into her locker, not bothering taking anything home sense she didn’t even do notes, (Which she still mentally cursed herself for becoming distracted). She gave a huff of air out her nose, some of her wild mane-like hair shifting due to the puff. Her eyes drifted to the locker next to hers, it had stickers scattered across the surface. For the first couple weeks Principal Bump tried to get Luz to get rid of the stickers, but when the human refused he did it himself, but Luz just added more later. Bump eventually gave up, allowing her to keep them.

The human was so determined to get her locker near Amity’s just to bother her. She doesn’t even wanna know what hoops the girl had to go through to switch lockers. 

Amity gave a once-over glance at both lockers before walking down the hallway toward the exiting double doors. 

She walks down the stone steps deep in thought, trying to think of the whereabouts of the only human on the Boiling Isles. Amity’s thought process was cut short though, upon looking around her surroundings, she realised her legs carried her to the Grudgby court. 

Amity looks around the field, faintly smiling at the memories of being the Grudgby captain and dominating the other team with such celerity. Now she just comes here to think due to the surprisingly tranquil atmosphere. 

She took in a deep breath, the smell of cut grass and the metal from the bleachers filled her nostrils until she grimaced at a newly added scent, it was sharp in a sense but she couldn’t pinpoint the source. _‘What the hell is that smell?_ ’ Shaking her head in hopes to rid of the odor, Amity looked toward the bleachers noticing a lone Grudgby ball. Her ears perked up at the sight as she strolled over, giving the ball a light kick before a faint smile showed on her features. 

She started to perform knee kicks and simple tricks, but shouting startled her enough to drop the ball. She gave a low growl to herself as her peaceful moment was interrupted by someone arguing. 

Amity strained her ears to listen to where the fighting was coming from. Determined to figure it out and to force the person to leave, even if she has to burn them alive. 

She started walking toward the noises slowly, she stopped as she stared at the bleachers. Amity gave a quizzical look, _‘No one is on the bleachers though?’_

“I am **not** leaving!” a female voice shouted, Amity recognized who it belonged to instantly. _‘That sounded like it came from behind the benches..’_

She walked around to the side, getting to the opening behind the bleachers, kicking the Grudgby ball along with her. 

Amity blinked at surprise at the sight before her. There sat the one and only Luz Noceda. She was slumped against the wall, her brown hair looked unkempt as she held a glass bottle half full of strange brown liquid. 

At first glance she seemed to be alone but upon closer inspection a blond furred creature was standing beside Luz. 

Amity didn’t advance, if she was being honest she didn’t know how to approach. They didn’t seem to notice the green-haired witch’s presence though. 

“Luz please, let’s just go home,” The blond demon spoke. His voice was soft as if he was walking on thin ice. 

“I said no King, I-I’m staying right here,” Her voice sounded slightly slurred but still very understandable. 

“Fine, if you’re gonna be stubborn, I will too!” a soft thump was heard as King sat down, crossing his arms toward the human who gave a huff in annoyance. 

“Well you’re gonna be sittin’ there for a while then little buddy..” The human took a swig of the bitter liquid before finally peering over seeing a green-haired figure. Luz locked eyes with Amity, neither knew what to say as silence filled the air for a moment. Luz sitting slumped against the wall as Amity was standing in the opening, her foot on a Grudgby ball. Luz seemed to snap out of the small shock as she opened her mouth to speak, “Oh great more compa-” Out of reaction Amity kicked the ball, hard. It flew and struck Luz’s shoulder before pinging off somewhere else. “Ow! What the fuck was that for?” Luz snapped, rubbing her shoulder to help ease the stinging.

Amity’s palms spit fire as she threw her arms down, leaving a small flame trial through the air. “Noceda! Have you been here all day?!” She barked. 

Luz just frowned, “And what if I have been? Are you gonna burn me alive for it?” 

Amity huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms, the small flames being distinguished by the action. “I’m about to beat the shit outta you if I don’t get an explanation..”

“I don’ need to be scowled by you nor give an explanation,” Luz raised her voice slightly but it was also slurred. 

A growl drew Amity’s gaze toward Luz’s pet. King’s pink and blue eyes seemed to be locked toward her golden ones. 

She watched him stand up, his deer-like tail swayed slightly with the movement. “I think right now isn’t the time lady,” He stated defensively, His fur slightly puffed up as he walked on the other side of the human, an act of trying to be protective over Luz. 

Amity sneered walking forward, not even intimated at his attempt. “You have no word in this, you dog demon deer thing.. I could kick you if I so desired..” 

“You leave him alone, you puta!” Luz sat up slightly, baring teeth. She was in no mood to fight though, she just wanted to grovel in her own sadness and drink her heart out alone, honestly. 

Amity glared back at Luz noticing the tear stains on the latina’s face, how her chocolate eyes seemed to have no life inside of them. Her military green cargo jacket seemed to be hastily put on, as her red beanie was slightly askew. Pity started to show in the pit of Amity’s stomach at the miserable sight of the human in front of her. 

King looked away from the witch to grab Luz’s arm, giving a gentle tug. “Come on, Eda will forgive you, just let's go home.” 

Amity tilted her head at King’s words, “What did you do? Piss off the Owl Lady?” 

Luz furrowed her brows, but didn’t speak, only glaring daggers at Amity in hopes she would get the message and leave her alone. 

When no reply came, King answered. “No, i-it’s something else..”

That just confused Amity more, what could cause Luz to skip school and become so depressed? 

“King, was it? Go home,” Amity pointed toward the demon who just gave a small growl. 

“You can’t give me orders!” He lowered his head slightly, his horned skull directed toward the witch in an attempt to threaten her. 

“What are you gonna do about it? Ram my leg with your horns? One is broken anyway. Just go back to your Owl shack place.” 

“You will pay, for I am the King of demons! I will cause pain and-”

A tan hand landed on his skull causing him to stop his rant, spinning slightly toward the human who gave a weak smile. “Hey, go home buddy, I will later, okay? I promise. Just tell Eda to not worry about me, yeah?” 

They locked eyes for a moment “But, But-” He gave a quick once-over glance toward the green-haired witch before a small sigh emitted from the blond demon, he lowered his head slightly in defeat. “ Okay Luz, I trust you to be safe, but if you don’t come home by midnight I will drag you back!” 

“I know you will,” she shook his head slightly, getting a soft ‘hey’ in response. “Now you go home, I will see you later,” He started to walk away but stopped, turning around he sprinted into Luz’s torso, hugging her with all his might before finally running off, his white claws sounding soft clicks as they became quieter the further we went away. 

Once Luz and Amity were sure he was gone, the witch was the first to speak. “Listen, you need to get cleaned up, you look pathetic..” 

Luz gave a dry laugh, “Thanks I appreciate that, but I don’t plan on movin’..” 

“You clearly aren’t well, go home Luz.”

“I said no puta.”

Amity gave a growl as she walked closer, grabbing Luz’s arm, trying to lift the human to her feet. But as expected, Luz retaliated, shoving Amity away causing the witch to stumble backwards.

“Stop being a child Luz!”

“Then leave me alone!” Luz didn’t understand why Amity was so persistent with her going home. 

Amity watched the human take another drink of that foul bitter liquid, the smell caused the witch to crinkle her nose. “What is that and why are you drinking it?” 

Luz hummed slightly as she followed Amity’s golden eyes toward the bottle loosely in hand. “Alcohol. It’s bourbon.” She sloshed some around the glass bottle. “Want some?”

Amity grimaced, “Get your human version of alcohol away from me,” she took a step backward earning a shrug from Luz. 

“Your loss,” another swig caused Amity to sigh. 

“Alcohol is bad for you, and how can you even stand the smell? Let alone taste?” 

“I know it’s bad for you, and you get used to it…” silence filled the air until a sad look started to morph on the Latina’s face. “To answer your question from earlier. I’m drinking cause I’m sad.” 

“Well no shit you're sad..” Amity stated, causing the girl’s frown to deepen. Amity felt slightly guilty for snapping, only slightly. 

“You asked,” Luz mumbled. 

The next few words Amity shouldn’t have spoken but her mouth never had a filter, did it? 

“You’re sad? I should be the one who's sad! My parents basically hate me, the twins constantly bully me, I am confined by an image of being perfect! You, you have it better than me! You have freedom, a family who cares! You probably even have friends back in the human realm! So you know what? You don’t even get the right to be sad!”

Silence.

“Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?” Luz’s somber drunken voice instantly changed, like if she sobered up at just those words. 

Amity took a step back at the look Luz gave, It ran a shiver down her spine. The witch started to regret what she said as she was expecting Luz to stand up but the girl didn’t, she stayed seated on the ground, but held the most venomous look she has ever seen. 

Amity wanted to apologise, truly she did. She wanted to take her words back, but the Blight side of her refused to speak words of kindness. “Luz I-“

“No! You can’t say that shit to me!” Luz cut her off, venom laced in her words, “I-I have no family left! Don’t you get that Little Mrs. Perfect? I. Have. No. One. Left!” She chucked her liquor bottle toward the witch sluggishly, giving Amity enough time to sidestep out of the way. The bottle sounded with a loud clunk before rolling away. “And spoiler alert! I had no friends in the human realm, I was constantly bullied! You think you’re the only one who has it rough? Well news flash, you’re not!” 

Luz blinked tears away as she took in a much needed shuddering breath. Her gaze shifted to the bottle, watching the alcohol spill, leaving a brown stain on the concrete. Luz slumped against the wall again, aggressively rubbing at her eyes to conceal her tears. 

Amity was stunned, she didn’t realise Luz had such a sad backstory. She frowned, this girl in front of her was a heartbreaking sight. She never knew the human could break like this until now. Amity’s heart felt like it was squeezing too tightly in her chest, as she was watching Luz try and fail to hide her oncoming assault of tears. 

Amity sighed softly, she relaxed her uptight posture as she dropped her arms. “What do you mean by that? Having no one left?” 

“I thought it was all over the news..” Luz sniffed avoiding eye contact. 

“The fight with Belos? Granted that was fucking stupid but you did kick his ass..” Amity was trying to cheer her up in a form of an apology for making Luz cry, but it didn’t seem to be working. 

“Guess not then.” Luz rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket before tilting her head upward to lock eyes with Amity’s golden ones. Luz swore that if she squinted she could see concern and guilt laced in her yellow orbs. “I destroyed the portal.” 

“Portal?” Amity walked forward slightly, her voice was much gentler, now she realised why King was speaking so softly. 

“How do you think I got here Blight? Dickwad Belos wanted the portal to take over the human realm, so I destroyed it.” The human gave up on hiding her tears, slouching more against the wall. “I can’t see my madre. Lo siento mucho mami, lo hice para protegerte,” Her voice cracked at the end. 

Amity felt like crying at the tone of complete anguish Luz spoke with. Her callous mask cracked at the sight of the human crying. 

Luz closed her eyes, she didn’t want to look at Amity anymore, knowing the witch was judging her for showing what Amity counted as weakness. She was expecting to hear Amity’s pink slides click away but instead she felt a presence sit beside her.

Luz opened her teary eyes and saw Amity sitting next to her instead. 

Luz started to become self aware that she probably reeked of alcohol, her hazel eyes found the concrete more interesting at the moment. She tried to count the cracks but her drunken mind couldn’t get past the number thirteen. 

A gentle nudge was enough to snap Luz’s attention toward the witch beside her. Amity’s wild mane she called hair perfectly framed the girl. If they didn’t fight so much she would say Amity was pretty. Perfect skin and soft hair, while Luz looked like a mess with tear stained cheeks and tousled locks. 

Amity held no maliceful expression, no sneerful remark, nothing of the like. She held genuine concern for the human in front of her. 

Luz was hesitant at first but eventually rested her head on the witch’s shoulder, she anticipated a shove away but instead Amity let her. The smell of the girl’s perfume was relaxing, vanilla and lavender. 

For once it was completely tranquil between the two. 

They sat like that for a couple hours to the point Amity thought the human fell asleep on her until Luz spoke, it was quiet, a mumble of sorts. “Why do you hate me?” 

Amity frowned at those words. She didn’t hate Luz. But it seemed her mouth and heart were two different people. “Because you’re insufferable..” 

Luz gave a teary dry chuckle, “I get that a lot. So much in fact I’ve heard those exact words before.” 

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty?” 

“Nope, just bein’ honest is all..” Luz popped the ‘p’ as she seemed to relax more into the witch’s side. Amity stared out from between the bleachers, the sunlight just shy of touching them. Her face contorted in deep thought but that was interrupted by Luz’s voice. “I don’t need to look at chu to know your thinking about somethin’. What’s on your mind princesa?”

Amity blinked as she tilted her head slightly toward the human. “How did you-? Nevermind, I’m just thinking.” 

“About?”

“I just didn’t realise how, uh, alone you must feel at the moment is all.” A faint snicker fell from Luz’s lips causing the witch to scowl. “What’s so funny?” 

“Those words could go for you too, you know? Being alone. I’s seen the way you act, you want a friend. A-and I’ve been there too amor.” Luz snuggled up closer to the witch, burying her face into the crook of Amity’s neck. “Maybe we can be alone together?” It was mumbled and when Luz spoke a puff of hot air hit her neck causing the witch’s face to be tinted a light crimson. 

Amity scanned her surroundings in hopes to remove her mind from intrusive thoughts as her eyes landed on the bourbon bottle. “How much did you drink?” She questioned, changing the topic for her own sake. 

A moment of stillness filled the air before Luz shifted her head slightly to look toward the bottle as she finally answered. “It was unopened when I found it.” 

“That doesn’t quite answer my question Luz.”

“Half at most.” 

“Half! You drank half a bottle of alcohol?!” Amity shouted a little too loudly causing the girl to wince. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if I got liquor-poisonin’.”

“It’s called alcohol-poisoning-“

“Same thing Blight..” That earned a slight smile from Amity, even if Luz couldn’t see. 

“Are you ready to go home yet?” Amity asked.

“No, you can leave if you want though. I’s wouldn’t mind..” 

Amity didn’t reply, but she wasn’t going anywhere. 

  
  


  
  


The next day was torturous to Luz. Her head was pounding at any little sound, everything was too loud, she overall felt agitated at any person who spoke to her. “Dios me está castigando por mis acciones,” Luz mumbled as she grabbed her books needed for the next class. 

A metallic slam rang beside her, causing Luz to wince at the sound. Upon turning there stood Amity Blight, her hand on the locker. They might not look like it, but the demonic lockers were metal. 

“Do you have to be loud? I’m not feeling the best right now,” Luz swore she saw something flicker in Amity’s eyes before quickly reverting back to her original dominating look. 

“Why? Did the Boiling Isles finally give you a disease?” 

Luz squinted toward the witch, “No, you moron I have a hangover.” 

Luz could sense Amity’s words weren’t true, like if she was speaking on the part of an act. 

A moment of silence lingered between them before Luz straightened her beanie as she began to walk away but was grabbed by her shoulder tightly. 

“How much do you remember?” It was near a whisper as Luz barely heard what Amity said over the loud chattering hallway.

“Not much, I remember getting to school early just to daydrink behind the bleachers and next thing I know I wake up in my bed in the Owl House.” 

Amity eyed her, like if she was trying to solve a puzzle but couldn’t find the last remaining pieces. She eventually gave up, releasing her hold on the Latina. 

Luz didn’t move though, she studied Amity’s amber eyes until the witch spoke, “Well, you can leave now..” she made a gesture toward the hallway as Luz just sighed, walking away to her class. 

Luz would never admit it but she did remember everything. Granted she was drunk out of her mind but not blackout drunk. She remembers Amity trying her best to comfort her, in her own Blight way; She remembers Amity staying next to her; She even remembers when the sun started going down she helped her drunken form walk home, making sure she got there safely, hell she even took the long way just to make sure other Hexside students didn’t see her like the mess she was. 

Luz appreciated the action and the niceness the Blight offered. Amity might not be the best at comforting someone but it’s the thought that she tried is what warmed Luz’s heart. 

Maybe one day they could be friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed this! This was our first fanfic of the Beta/concept art versions, so we hope they are to your liking! Comments are appreciated like always and remember, stay positive and you are gorgeous!
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Puta- Bitch
> 
> Madre- Mother
> 
> Lo siento mucho mami, lo hice para protegerte- I’m so sorry Mommy, I did it to protect you.
> 
> Princesa- Princess
> 
> Dios me está castigando por mis acciones- God is punishing me for my actions.


End file.
